Updates/2007-12-11
Patch Notes and Known Issues 11th December 2007 Version: 1.3.2.1 __TOC__ Today's maintenance sees the implementation of V 1.3 onto the live servers with many bug fixes, festive items, new consumables and a brand new operation! Please do however bear in mind that the Respec that you'll get through this new build will only affect your skills, not your attributes. The attribute Respec will be available through a later build! Holiday Festive Seasonal Holiday Observance Flora have been placed in the following Secularly Oriented Locations. Wilderness - Twin Pillars Outpost Divide - Foreas Base Palisades - Cumbria Research Plateau - Fort Defiance Pools - Snake Pit Marshes - Paludos Plains - Irendas Penal Colony Incline - Plains Post Mires - Baylor Base Crucible - Fort Intrepid (near wormhole) Thunderhead - Thunderhead Base Ashen Desert - Shadow’s Edge Post Howling Maw - Gangus Outpost Abyss - Tantalus Base Descent - Fort Virgil You may find Secular Head Dressing placed underneath the Festive Seasonal Holiday Observance Flora as well. Seasons Greetings from the AFS. New operations Now Open: Fault Lever (Level 50) Explore the depths of Thunderhead Fault, an enormous natural rift that bisects Ligo Thunderhead, and infiltrate the Bane facility known as “Fault Lever.” The installation maintains and controls four giant Fault Hammers inside the rift. These Bane machines are designed to harness the fault’s tectonic energy and use it to create and control massive earthquakes, disrupting AFS operations in the area. It must be shut down at all costs! New Consumables Portable Waypoints! Get in and out of danger quickly by accessing your own waypoint! One-Way Personal Waypoint Allows access to local waypoint network for the person who deploys it Two-Way Personal Waypoint Allows two-way access to local waypoint network for the person who deploys it Portable Waypoint Allows two-way access to local waypoint network for the entire squad of the person who deploys it Adrenaline Boosters Mmmmm Caffeine! These boosters instantly add 100% adrenaline to your character. This amount may be lower depending on character level and booster level Armor Chargers Great for beefing up your character during battle. These consumables recharge your characters armor over time. Power Chargers Increases your character’s Power over time. General Every character has had their skill points reset so that they may make adjustments to these skills based on game changes. Added Personal Wormholes as Consumable Items. You can purchase them at Medical Vendors. A ton of tweaks to Pravus audio based on live feedback. Updated the range for auto-looting to make it a bit easier to auto-loot some creatures. Control Scheme in the keybindings tab of the options menu now displays a tooltip when moused over Added a text length limit to the text entry boxes for /bug and /petition (you should no longer be able to type more text than can fit) The help button on the "esc" menu is now enabled and functioning Performance/stability enhancements You can now buy and sell items from/to other players via Military Surplus. At this early stage you should be able to browse existing sales, make a purchase, and place an item for sale. Military Surplus Vendor Locations: * Wilderness: Twin Pillars * Palisades: Cumbria Research * Plateau: Fort Defiance * Plains: Irendas Colony * Thunderhead: Thunderhead Base Skills and Abilities Rage ability changed: Now fast-cast. * Rage 1: 30% damage self buff * Rage 2: 30% damage buff w/squad members * Rage 3: 40% damage self buff + 10% resist bonuses * Rage 4: 40% damage buff w/squad members * Rage 5: 50% damage buff w/squad members + 10% resist bonuses Leech is gone replaced with Viral Conversion Viral damage can be applied in a more varied fashion. Each pump allows the medic to convert damage done on a target from virulent into a different damage type. * Consumes Power to activate * Consumes programmable Micromech * The user targets self or an ally * Effect adds a buff to the ally: ally gains health when doing damage with weapons * Effect has a limited duration * Pump 1: Physical * Pump 2: Sonic * Pump 3: Ice * Pump 4: Fire * Pump 5: EMP Frighten is replaced by Cure * This ability removes debuffs of any type from the Biotechnician and their group. Starting at pump level 3, this ability resuscitates fallen comrades. * Requires Power to activate * Resuscitation works on any friendly unit, but removal of debuffs only works on group members. * Pump 1: Remove debuffs from single target * Pump 2: AoE version of pump 1 affecting squad mates * Pump 3: Resurrect with reduced death penalty and full health * Pump 4: Remove debuffs from target and block debuffs for short amount of time * Pump 5: AoE version resurrects with reduced death penalty and full health and removes debuffs of all in range Insanity has been changed to Mind Control * Player alters target organic creature's mind in a variety of ways. Each pump level changes the way in which a creature is altered. * Consumes Power to activate * Target a single enemy * Clears target’s aggro list * End of duration of the ability makes the target add the Medic back to the top of the aggro list. * Single target, direct fire * Pump 1 - Frighten: Target flees * Pump 2 - Confusion: Target attacks anything and everything, randomly switching targets * Pump 3 - Subversion: Target attacks what were friendly units, makes it hostile to its own faction and adds hate for its own allies in a radius around it * Pump 4 - Enslavement: Target attacks anything attacking the player or anything the player attacks, does not follow the player after combat, but does go into wander mode. * Pump 5 - Infectious: Infectious. Every time the Mind Controlled creature damages something, it has a percentage chance to add the Pump 2 version of the Debuff. Lifeforce Funnel has been changed to Reconstruction * The Biotechnician uses the power of Logos to directly heal and affect the body. * It requires Power to activate * The ability creates an AoE healing / effect wave around the user * The effect has a limited duration * This is an area-of-effect ability * Pump 1: Heals health in an AoE, slightly damages enemies * Pump 2: Heals and damages in an AoE, slight spirit buff to allies and spirit debuff to enemies * Pump 3: Adds to the overall health pool of the targets, reduces the health pool of enemies. (Keeps the same ratio when cast and when it wears off) * Pump 4: Heal over time and adds Damage over Time (DoT) to enemies * Pump 5: Adds an adrenaline rush (adrenaline added to pool) with healing: damages enemies large amount and reduces adrenaline Resuscitate is gone and replaced with Disease * The Medic can use this ability to cause serious attribute harm to opponents. * Consumes Power to activate * Consumes Standard Grade Pharmaceuticals * Only works on hostile or neutral targets. * Pump 1: Spirit debuff * Pump 2: Body debuff * Pump 3: Mind debuff * Pump 4: No regen for health or power * Pump 5: Healing will not work on target except for debuff removal - armour or health Injection gun now only fires at 50m or less. Critical Damage changed to a 1.5x multiplier from 2.0x; PVP crits remain at 1.25x Changed Self Destruct to correctly trigger on any ability or weapon attack hit taken (previously it was just weapon attacks.) Corrected an issue causing Engineer created shield bots to out-damage offensive bots. Items Item Rarity (green, blue, purple) has new effects on equipment: * Green: Weapons do +20% damage and have +20% durability, armour absorbs 20% more damage, items sell for 2x as much to shopkeepers and cost 2x as much to repair * Blue: +40% damage / durability / absorption, 5x sellback and repair costs * Purple: +60% damage / durability / absorption, 10x sellback and repair costs The names for EMP damage RPG Launchers from levels 20 to 30 have been corrected from "EMP RPG Launcher" to "Pulse RPG Launcher" The name for the Fire damage Leech Gun at level 24 has been corrected from "Pyrogenic Leech Gun" to "Incendiary Leech Gun" The names for EMP damage Pistols from levels 5 to 30 have been corrected from "EMP Pistol" to "Pulse Pistol" The names for EMP damage Rifles from levels 6 to 26 have been corrected from "EMP Rifle" to "Pulse Rifle" The name for the EMP damage Staff at level 30 has been corrected from "EMP Staff" to "Pulse Staff" The name for the Ice damage Staff at level 30 has been corrected from "Ice Staff" to "Cryogenic Staff" The name for the Physical damage Staff at level 30 has been corrected from "Staff" to "Kinetic Staff" Creatures Atta Soldier spit is now considered virulent damage and is a direct damage attack rather than a DoT Atta harvesters will now call for assistance from nearby soldiers when attacked Atta harvesters are now able to debuff your resistance to physical damage with a powerful pheromone if you get too close Atta soldiers can now throw rocks at distant targets. Infected Forean is now immune to Virulent damage. The Mad Bomber of Retread caves should display correctly now Brann on Incline should no longer turn on each other in combat Increased Health and damage for all Tesla coils in Palisades Increased Health for all forcefields in Palisades Warden Bots and Reconstructor bots are now immune to virulent damage Non-boss Flaregasher creatures on battlefield maps will do less damage than before Flaregasher bosses will now do more damage with their melee attack than minions Flaregashers in instances will now do more damage with their melee attack than battlefield map versions Atta harvesters will now call for protection from any nearby Atta soldiers when agitated Atta harvesters will now emit a powerful pheromone which will reduce your resistance to physical damage Atta harvesters and soldiers will now have a chance to knockdown ranged targets with thrown rocks Treelurkers are now faster and more aggressive Miasma: Coalesced AoE damage reduced from a combined total of 200 to ~140 (Cold + Sonic), based on QA playtest feedback Miasma: Hitpoints on minion variants doubled based on recently introduced reduced chance to phase out. Hitpoints of bosses increased slightly Thrax Lieutenant, Boss of Quasso station is no longer charmable Thrax Sharpshooters in Torden Mires will no longer have the white boss glow effect Some Thrax now use the Rage ability The Stalker’s charged energy attack wave will no longer have a few second delay before applying damage The Ojasa Defender in the Ojasa Atta Hive is now more frenzied in his attacks The damage output of Juggernauts has been moderately increased Atta soldier HP has been reduced by 33% Maps and Missions Rewards for 125 missions have had their item enhancements evaluated. Duplicate enhancements have been changed or removed. Control Points for Wilderness, Divide, Palisades, Plains, Incline, and Mires now have Bane attacks at a more frequent interval. * Control Points for Abyss, Plateau, Pools, Marshes, Descent, Howling Maw, Crucible, Ashen Desert, and Thunderhead now have Bane attacks at a more frequent interval. * All Torden control points should now have at least one (and in some cases multiple) named bane boss defender and attacker. * Torden Incline Badlands CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) * Torden Incline Ortho CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) * Pools Retread CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) * Torden Mires Iapyx CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) * Torden Incline Badlands CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) * Torden Incline Ortho CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) * Pools Retread CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) * Torden Mires Iapyx CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s) Wilderness Targets of Opportunity has a new visible objective upon acceptance, instructing the player to "Complete All 12 Wilderness Targets of Opportunity," to better help them track their progress * Plateau Targets of Opportunity has a new visible objective upon acceptance to better help them track their progress * Howling Maw Targets of Opportunity - The objective to kill 500 Thrax has been reduced to 300 Thrax. * Howling Maw Targets of Opportunity - A new objective has been added that tells players when they have completed all objectives. * Ligo Ashen Desert Targets of Opportunity - A new objective has been added that tells players when they have completed all objectives. * Torden Plains Targets of Opportunity - added new objective "Complete all 9 Targets of Opportunity" * Crucible Targets of Opportunity - Added new, un-hidden objective "Complete All 10 Targets of Opportunity." * Abyss Targets of Opportunity - Added new, un-hidden objective "Complete All 10 Targets of Opportunity." * Ashen Desert Targets of Opportunity - Added an objective that requires players to collect all logos on the map. * Ashen Desert Targets of Opportunity - Added an objective that indicates to players whether they have completed all objectives of the mission. * Ligo Crucible Targets of Opportunity - Fixed a bug where the Complete all Operations objective was not registering. * Pools Targets of Opportunity: "Collect All Logos" objective not unlockable Concordia Wilderness: Mission "Conscientious Objector" - Fixed Broken escorts * Mission "Conscientious Objector - Part Two" - The rewards for this mission have been adjusted slightly. * Mission "Quarantine" - The rewards for this mission have been changed to modification recipes. * Mission "Rendezvous At the LZ" - The rewards for this mission have been adjusted slightly. * Mission "The Dead Live" - The rewards for this mission have been adjusted slightly. * Mission "Orders From High Command" will no longer break when two players attempt to make different branching choices simultaneously. * Mission "Sacs and Violence" will now properly credit group members for destroying Fithik Egg Sacs. * Mission "Silent but Deadly": Fixed issue where bots were not turning evil when you failed this mission. Concordia Palisades: Added many new missions Valverde Plateau: * Mission: "One Way Trip" - added player messages to final mission objective in instance: Maligo Base in order to remind players how much time they have left to complete the objective. * Mission "Stainless Steel Bloodhound": Fixed Broken escort Valverde Pools: * Removed Logos requirement for exiting Logos area on Valverde Howling Maw: * Mission "Tootin’ One’s Horn" - Fixed a bug where players would be given two dialogue windows even after making their dialogue choice. * Mission "Hallowed Ruins" - Fixed a directional typo in the objective for this mission. * Mission "Infection Connection" - Fixed a bug that allowed players to take this mission even after completing "Surgical Strike". * Mission "Low Fidelity" - Fixed a bug that prevented players from completing the escort part of the mission Torden Abyss: * Mission "Prototype": Rewards have been added to this mission Torden Incline: * Brann turret gets eaten alive by barb ticks * Tesla Coils around the Badlands Control Point do not attack targets Torden Plains: * Mission: "Operation Termination" - fixed broken mission, players can now place GPS beacon to move on to final objective * Mission: "Itching Powder" - Detonators are now mission only items * Mission "Interception": - Fixed dialogue error that occurred upon mission completion. Ligo Ashen Desert: * Mission "Gas Shortages": Fixed a bug that prevented players from completing the mission if they got disconnected between setting a bomb and receiving credit * Mission "The Strongest Link": Linkers around the Bane Conscription Control Point now properly give player kill credit. * Mission "The Strongest Link": The kill requirement of Linkers has been increased from 10 to 15. Brann Water Refinery: * Mission "Diffusing the Situation" - Players that fail this mission can now return to the Mission giver to retake it. This restores the detonators and allows the players to try again without resetting the instance. Cuthah Base: * Fixed a bug where certain NPCs in this instance were not appearing to have a orange glow in the targeting window. * Instance Entrance Marker added for Cuthah Base on the Overhead map of Howling Maw. Devils Den: * Devil's Den Egg Clusters should now give proper credit when destroyed for Devil's Strike. * Fixed repawning Boss Chaukas Robotics Facility: * Mission Factory Fortification: Rewards have been added to this mission Ojasa Atta Hive: * The Ojasa Defender did not fight back enough Maligo Base: * Fixed issue where players were unable to move after teleporting to the 2nd floor of the map Quasso Station: * Treasure Chest could be used more then once or not at all * Fixed Escort to Remote Station 3 to be more group friendly Fluxite Mines: * Fixed text error in state of flux mission. UI Reality Ripper will now show the radius around you effected by the ripper when targeting the ability. Bug Fixes Forean prisoners in Caves of Donn and P’reo Das no longer have healing pads or field repair tools. Audio: Game sounds no longer plays while minimized Spy: Ability: Polymorph: Using Poly after attacking with any sword no longer crashes client Crash: No more crashing to desktop when going in or out of Polymorph Renaming a tab that has a name longer than can fit in the tab will no longer crash the client Fixed bug where players can access Bane controlled waypoints Fixed a problem where rocket launchers wouldn’t splash damage if the target was killed from (or before) the rocket hit. Known Issues Abilities: Using some abilities while moving causes an error message Enemies in the Hydro Plant on Concordia Divide will not attack until attacked first. The tier 4 spy ability "magnesium flash" is not working correctly; enemies get flashed eyes, but they can still attack you up to, and including, 60 meters away while "blinded". Staff is not currently getting a bonus to melee damage with each pump level. This is a bug. Both melee and ranged damage should increase with each pump of this skill. Polymorph pump level 2 is not repairing Mechs or Turrets. This is a bug. ATI 9800 Radeon Pro AGP card users may have sky disortion when graphics settings are on low. Explosive Wave in PVP combat does not appear to do the correct amount of damage as per the tooltip text. Exiting and re-entering an instance can cause you to disconnect from the server. Some Exobiologist skills do not work correctly in PvP. Mission: Fuel Lake Sabotage (Divide: Timora Mines Instance): It is hard to target the center fuel lake. Ability: Engineer: Bot Construction: Repair bot is not repairing squad members. If you die and obtain resurrect sickness, and then levelup at a trainer (to 5, 15, 30) , it will reduce your power and regenerateion rate stats until you change maps. Ranger Reinforcements are not doing melee damage. The Demolitionist is not receiving the +6 pump points at level 50 and the Engineer is not receiving the +4 Pump Points at level 30. All other classes are being awarded the correct amount of pump points. For the mission Funeral Derge players are instructed to go to Fort Intrepid and kill a boss named Derge. The specified location is the Fort Intrepid CP, but Derge is not there when the Bane control the CP or when the AFS control the CP. Instead hespawns at 859 188 476 which is on top of a very tall wall. Mission: Intercept and Exterminate (Incline): Not receiveing credit for killing the named boss, Priolja Midja Miaqo. Mission: Looking for Clues: If pendrick is killed by engineer turrets, the player does not receive credit for having killed him and will not be able to complete the mission. Item: Adrenaline Booster: When used with full adrenaline the cooldown on the item is activate but item is not used Item: Two-Way Personal Waypoint: Squad members should not be able to use other players two-way personal waypoints. Conical repair tool paints those in AoE with pink and green colors There is a bug with two-way personal waypoints that only allows one-way travel. Richard Garriott's Tabla Rasa,http://www.playtr.com/news/patch_notes/patch_notes_and_known_issues_1_8.html Patch Notes